Story of A Gerudo
by Witch of the Web
Summary: This is a Re-write of one of my previous fics.... It takes place five generations after OOT . For more information CLICK THE TITLE ALREADY!!!!


--Story of a Gerudo--

A/N: This is basically a re-write of the original "Story of Gerudo"... which has been re-written after two years for, well, two reasons. The first is that my writing style has changed to some degree, and if I were to continue on from the point I previously left off It would cease to flow. The second is that I didn't at all like the way I portrayed the characters. Akima was too perfect, and Aerik was too snobby. So here we are, I'm re-writing the fic!   
A couple quick notes on the changes I've made this time through:   
The character which you know as Aerik doesn't really exist in this version. There will be an "Aerik" who appears in the next chapter who will stick around and become the main male character, but he has had a personality make-over (You'll see).   
Second, Akima's name has been changed to "Nadine" I have gotten over my obsession with all my characters having similiar names.... so this time through, they don't. (Nadine/Akima has also gone through a very slight personality make-over...) 

Well.... I think that's it!!! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own my characters (especially Aerik), I do not in any way own the Land of Hyrule, nor do I own any of the characters which appeared in any of the video games... I do however own copies of most of the Zelda games.... but that's beside the point. 

Chapter One: The Palace in The Sands 

At the age of 15 I was sick and tired of temple life; sick of the way the servants fussed over me, and definitally sick of the routine. I am the great-great-great-granddaughter of the Great King Ganondorf, and as such- I am royalty. It always struck me as to how easy it was to obtain what I wanted in the temple, all you ever has to do was ask and you'd have servants scurrying to complete your every bidding.

"Kaerelle!" I called to one of my most trusted servants. "I need your help."

"What is it that you wish, Mistress Nadine?" she replied in her usual obediant tone.

"I am leaving on a journey tommorow morning," I said simply, trying to disguise my true intentions. You see, as I mentioned earlier, I was sick of temple life, which led me to the eventual decision to leave. The less who knew I was leaving, the better.   
"I need you to prepare my things. I should need enough supplies to survive for at least a week." I said, hoping that a weeks worth of supplies would indeed be enough to get me to the Castle Town.

"I will get on it immediately mistress." I knew she would.

---*~*---

At Dawn the next morning, I sat outisde the temple doors watching the sun rise over the dunes. Bright red flags waved in the distance, guiding points for those few who traveled to or from the temple. I have heard the servants say that there is a ghost in the sands that guide lost travellers, although, I have never seen it, and I have travelled through the sands many times.

I was suddenly aware of a familiar presence behind me.

"Good Morning Mother," I said, turning around with a smile. Despite this, there was a slight sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"You are leaving." she said, stating a fact, not asking a question. "I can tell by the way you look at the distance. There are few Gerudo who leave the desert, even fewer who return. I'm afraid that if you leave you may never come back..." 

"You're wrong, mother... I'll be back sooner than you think." 

She smiled slightly. "I hope you're right, but if you are leaving... please, take this with you." She opened the palm of hand to reveal a small orange-gold medallion, hung upon a matching chain. "It's a symbol of who you are, and will remind you where you belong when you think you are lost." I nodded simply, and took the chain out of my mother's hand to place it around my neck.

"Well," she said, "I suppose you shall be leaving soon." and with that she left, walking back through the doors of the Temple of Spirit. 

I threw my travellers cloak across my shoulders, and I too left. With my sword strapped across my back, and a satchel of rupees hanging on a strap across my chest, I left- to follow the path across the desert making my way to the fields of Hyrule.

A/N: So.... Whaddaya think? I know my stories haven't gotten any longer over time.... but perhaps they've at least gotten better? R&R Please!!!! And if you want to read the beginning of my original version of this it's still there!!!! Just click my profile and read it!  
On a slightly different note.... I should have the second chapter up by next week... so make sure you read that too!!!  
  
Sayonara!!!! 

-WOTW- 


End file.
